El armario de las escobas
by SMRU
Summary: El Sexto Hokage camina por los pasillos del edificio cuando empieza a escuchar voces. Las voces de sus compañeros de equipo. Y provienen de... ¿el armario de las escobas? .:Drabble:. .:SasuSaku, NaruHina:. ¡Contiene spoilers del manga!


**¡Hola! Estoy en racha, ¿eh? Cómo se nota que he empezado el curso y tengo un montón de tediosas clases para escribir... O pasar en la cafetería pensando en lo que voy a escribir. Ésta vez os traigo un pequeño drabble (623 palabras) de humor que me salió el otro día. En fin, sirve para pasar un buen rato. ¡Datos!**

**Autor: **SMRU

**Title: **El armario de las escobas

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Rate: **T (ojo, casi M)

**Notas: **No he querido publicarlo dentro de Kiss Me (mi colección de drabbles de SasuSaku) porque, de nuevo, no siento que encaje allí. Un armario de las escobas (o cuarto de las escobas) es ese pequeño cuartucho (de un metro cuadrado dos) repleto de estanterías donde se guardan los utensilios de limpieza en los edificios públicos, y, como verán, da para mucho.

**Disclaimer:** Aplicado.

**¡Hale, a disfrutar!**

* * *

**El armario de las escobas**

El Sexto Hokage caminaba por el pasillo con paso resuelto, tarareando alegremente la marcha nupcial. Había dejado al pobre Shikamaru en el despacho completando papeleo por él, alegando que debía ir a solucionar unos asuntos de la boda mientras las chicas acompañaban a Hinata a comprar su vestido.

Naruto miró su indumentaria (el sombrero con el kanji del fuego y la capa idéntica a la de su padre) y se preguntó una vez más por qué no le dejaban casarse con él. Bueno, en realidad su prometida era la única que había dado su consentimiento, pero Sakura se lo había prohibido rotundamente.

Parpadeó, frenando en seco. Le había parecido escuchar la voz de su compañera de equipo. Un chunin pasó a su lado y le dio la enhorabuena y sacándolo de sus ensimismamiento. Él sonrió zorrunamente y le dio las gracias, caminando de nuevo hacia la salida del edificio del Hokage. Había quedado allí con Sasuke para ir a comer al Ichiraku.

De nuevo, se quedó plantado en el sitio al escuchar la voz de su compañero. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Podía oír a Kurama descojonándose dentro de él.

Aguzó el oído. El pasillo estaba en silencio. Sólo se oían pasos en los pisos superiores. Hasta que, de nuevo, el rubio percibió la risa de Sakura. Rastreó el sonido a través de la pared cual sabueso (Kurama seguía descojonándose) hasta que lo localizó tras una puerta.

Confuso, alzó la vista hasta el cartel que identificaba el cuarto como "armario de las escobas".

Antes incluso de que pudiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, la puerta se abrió desde dentro. Por acto reflejo, salió corriendo y se escondió tras la esquina.

-Vamos, ¡déjame! Voy a llegar tarde. -Sin duda, era la voz juguetona de Sakura.- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Naruto no pudo evitarlo y se asomó. Se quedó de piedra. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Sasuke tiraba de Sakura de nuevo hacia el interior del armario, con ambas manos rodeando sus caderas. Sakura se resistió, sonriendo, y se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del Uchiha, que contestó apretando con fuerza la cintura de la pelirrosa hacia él por los glúteos. Él la besó con ansia. Cuando se separaron, hasta Naruto pudo ver que la lengua de Sasuke aún quería más. Para intentar evitar que la chica se escapara, el moreno le mordió el labio a su compañera.

-¡Para! ¿Es que no has tenido ya suficiente? -Juguetona, deslizó un dedo por la camiseta arrugada del chico, bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar al bajo vientre. Ella bajó la vista también para comprobar que Sasuke volvía a tener fuerzas suficientes para retomar su actividad. Y, efectivamente, hasta el rubio pudo ver el gran nivel de fuerza que se escondía en los pantalones del Uchiha. Sakura miró al moreno, entre divertida y sorprendida.- ¿Otra vez?

Sasuke la cogió en volandas por la cadera y ella pasó sus piernas arededor de la del chico, con una mano enterrada en su cabello y la otra en su cuello. Lo miró desde arriba con lujuria. La voz de él sonaba ronca y gutural.

-Como vez, nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

Y, volviendo a devorarse, se encerraron de nuevo en el armario.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Naruto entró en su despacho blanco como una sábana. Shikamaru levantó la mirada de los legajos y alzó una ceja.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-He pensado que hoy mejor trabajo. Te puedes ir a casa. -El Nara no se iba a quejar; cedió su sitio al Hokage.- Ya termino yo el papeleo.

El Consejero se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de que la cerrara, la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

-Ah, y, Shikamaru… Haz que desinfecten el armario de las escobas.

* * *

**Últimamente sólo pienso en Sasuke y Sakura en momentos íntimos. ¡Lemon incoming! ¿Reviews?**


End file.
